blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ravenpaw/mist
Fursona Ravenpaw is a small, sleek short-furred black she-cat with icy blue eyes. On the Blog Ravenpaw goes on the Blog every day. She is active on the Tavern and the Warriors Games Page, where she She tries to give advice on the Hug Page whenever possible. She sometimes asks questions on Ask Jaysnow, and sometimes goes on the Fan Name Generators page. She has written three articles so far, and is currently procrastinating on many. Ravenpaw vouches for everyone on the Allegiances Chat Page. She sometimes comments on the Discussion Pages. She runs a (dead) secret Clan called PotatoClan where she is the leader, Ravenpotatostar. She also started a new roleplay called “Animals”, which soon became inactive and was turned into a fanfic that Ravenpaw has procrastinated on. She organized Part 2 of the TSGN project, where her group members were Cinnamonpaw and Hootsnout. Personality Raven is semi-shy, a bit awkward, sometimes too enthusiastic or eager, easily jealous, book-smart, intelligent, kind, and creative. She is not popular at all but she doesn’t really mind because she has really great friends! �� (Maybe I’m just saying that now because I’m in a good mood and NOT in school ��) How I found Warriors My friend Phantompaw was into warriors, and when I saw "Midnight" on the shelf in the school library, I picked it up and fell in love with the series. How I found BlogClan Summer 2018 was when I really got into warriors and read all the books, and on the Internet, I often searched things about warriors. and most of the results I got were BlogClan articles. When I realized I could comment on them, I got excited. �� Then I realized it was a community I could join. �� �� �� How I found the BlogClan Wiki Previously, I had a wiki account, but I only went on the BlogClan wiki when I saw that Sandy, Crystie, and Shadow and some other people had pages and I wanted one. �� Real Life Friends # Phantompaw/claw (I think she's commented six times on the Blog, she ran a NTA a while ago.) If she had a canon format warrior name, it'd be Tallbird. # Potatopaw/floof (I used to call her Shadowflame.) If she had a canon warrior name, it'd be Larchtuft. # Purplepaw/fang (She wanted me to call her Edgycringe �� # Hazelpaw/leaf BlogClan Friends Feel free to add yourself because I love you all! <3 -Cloudymoon -Bright -Shadow -Bluebellpaw - Sandy -CRYSTIE!!! -'F L I G H T Y!!!' -Hazelholly -Blueheart Articles # Character Suggestions for The Broken Code # In Defense of Blossomfall # Happy Mother’s Day! – An Article About Mothers in Warrior Cats Roleplay Characters 1. CloudClan A roleplay started by Cloudymoon. In it, Raven has two characters: Songstar, the leader, and Hecate, a loner who was once a kittypet. 2. Power Escape A roleplay started by Wren. In it, Raven roleplays as a she-cat called Echo. 3. Sophia's Vengeance A roleplay started by Maple. In it, Raven has TWENTY characters: Dawnstrike, Clytemnestra, Astyanax (Nax), Calliope (Calli), Dawn, Strike, Thor, Mei, Vesta, Anemone, Coriander, Sleet, Nephthys, Eset, Mercury, Emerald, Sapphire, Castor, and Pollux. 4. Animals A roleplay started by Raven. In it, she is the leader, Icestar, and an apprentice called Briarpaw. This roleplay is now inactive and it is now a fanfic. (I'll add the other roleplays I've joined later -Raven) Trivia/Fun Facts # She has a Google Sites, but she's too lazy to update it :P # Her Scratch account is @-XiaoLongBao-. # Her Wattpad account is @majimeow. # She loves the TV show "Fresh off the boat". # She loves the "How To Train Your Dragon" movies. # Her first language is Chinese, she's fluent in that and English, which she learned in two days (then won the preschool spelling bee the next day), and she's learning Spanish in school. # She does Spanish, Chinese, French, Greek, German, Italian, Portuguese, Japanese, and Russian on Duolingo. ( But I can't promise to know them, I'm mostly at only Level 1 and I only signed up to get emails. :P ) # Her favorite languages are Chinese, Japanese, and Greek. # She is Asian American! # Her birthday is September 9, which is also Sandy's Clanniversary. # Raven's Clanniversary is July 12. # She's a Ravenclaw, Thunderbird, and Erudite. # She named herself Ravenmist because she's a Ravenclaw and she loves Ravenpaw, and she forgot why she chose "-mist" as her suffix. :P # Her favorite character in Warriors is Mothwing, with Hollyleaf as a close second. # Her least favorite character in Warriors is Foxheart, with Tom as a close second. # She is scared of balloons because when she was two, she got her first bloody nose when she tripped over a balloon. # She gets crushes on way too many fictional characters. :P # She started reading warriors when she was in sixth grade. # Her warrior name based on her Chinese name would be either Dawnshine or Morninglight or something like that. # When she was in kindergarten she had a pet goldfish called Smartie that lived for like a week or so. :( # Her favorite warrior book is "Forgotten Warrior". # She can play piano, and she used to know recorder and violin. # She is currently working on a fanfic called "Feathernose's Ordeal", and so far has planned three others but will not start them until she is done with her first, or she will never finish any of them. # She wants to be an author when she grows up. # She loves Greek mythology, especially Greek tragedies. # She runs a secret Clan called PotatoClan, where she is the leader, Ravenpotatostar. # She has a roleplay called Animals. # Cakestar has replied to her comments before. # Her wand is alder wood, 12 and a half inches, slightly springy, dragon heartstring. # She is amazing and the BEST POTATO MASTER :D - Sandy Other Fandoms # Harry Potter # Divergent # Percy Jackson # Hamilton # DUOLINGO # CountryHumans What others think of her Feel free to add what you think of me! Raven is super super super super amazing and awesome the best Potatobrine shipper in the world! ~ Sandy "Raven is SUPER awesome and sweet and funny, and we chatted about the Chinese New Year stuff! :P Anyway Raven is amazing and an awesome Scratcher!!!" ~ Crystie " Raven is the most funniest, kind, sweet, and a friend to chatt about, since she knows me and I know her as an honorable BlogClanner!!!~ Flighty "Raven is a very awesome potato and she is also the best friendly to chit-chat with and also SHE IS A RAVENPOTATOSTAR!! :P" ~ Shadow Gallery Ravenmist.jpg|Raven's first gravatar Ravenmist (1).png|Raven by Cloudy Raven by Flighty.png|Raven by Flighty Raven by Sandy.png|Raven by Sandy Ravey.png|Raven by Crystie Ravenmist.png|Raven's St. Patrick's Day gravatar (original art by Cloudy, ribbon recolored by Raven) Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Roleplay